yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Madolche
"Madolche" (マドルチェ Madoruche, pronounced "mah-DOL-chay") is an archetype of EARTH-Attribute monsters. The names of the "Madolche" are puns of French and Italian desserts and titles or animal sounds, depending on the monster's type. The Fairy-type monsters are the royalty, and thus have royalty-based puns (i.e. "Madolche Puddingcess" which is a pun of the dessert "Pudding" and the royal title of "Princess"). The Warrior and Spellcaster-type monsters make up the servants, and have puns that relate to their job (i.e. "Madolche Butrusk" is a combination of the job title, "Butler," and the snack, "Rusk"). The Beast-type monsters have puns reflecting the sound that they make in Japanese. For example, ("Madolche Croiwanssant" is a mixture of "Croissant" and "wan" (the Japanese equivalent of "woof")). The name of the archetype, "Madolche," is itself a pun. It is a combination of the words "magic" ("mahou" in Japanese) and "dolce" (pronounced "dol-chay), the Italian word for "sweet". All Madolche monsters stand on various sweets in the shape of a jigsaw puzzle piece. The following list displays each of the cards' names, and the puns that form them. Playing Style The Madolche focus on recycling their cards for repeated use, with all of the Madolche monsters being sent either back to the deck or to the hand after being destroyed by an opponent. Several of those monsters have effects that send Madolche-specific Spell and Trap cards from the Graveyard back to the deck, or from the deck to your hand. This makes the Madolche very difficult to Deck Out, a strategy almost entirely opposite to many other contemporary archetypes. While the deck does not do any deck thinning on its own, it does, however features a wide variety of searchers, making the deck highly stable. Madolche Butrusk is capable of scanning the deck for a field spell, which is mostly exclusively used for Madolche Chateau.Madolche Messengelato can search for any Madolche spell or trap card, allowing easy access to many support cards. Madolche Majoleine and Madolche Ticket are easily capable of searching for other monsters from the deck, and Madolche Marmamaid can recycle spells and traps, which are likely the only cards that will stay in the graveyard. This also gives the Madolche a unique ability to deplete your opponent's resources; the archetype is largely unaffected by widespread destruction cards like Dark Hole or Torrential Tribute, and in fact benefit from their opponents' use of it, able to quickly swarm back to the field while their opponent has no monsters with help from cards like Madolche Ticket and Ultimate Offering. The ultimate goal of most Madolche decks is to swarm the field with low-level monsters and power them up quickly through use of Madolche Chateau and Madolche Manner. The main powerhouse cards used are Madolche Puddingcess and Queen Madolche Tiaramisu; they have relatively high ATK (so long as Puddingcess' effect requirement of the Graveyard being empty is met) and powerful effects to deplete your opponents' field presence, clearing the way for the weaker monsters to attack directly. Because of their ability to swarm the field, they can also quickly and easily Xyz Summon Rank 4 or 3 monsters, and especially EARTH Attribute support such as Giant God of the Silvery Mountain or Fairy King Alverd. Genex Ally Birdman makes ideal support for performing a Synchro Summon, bouncing a Madolche back to your hand so you can use their effect again to summon itself. Genex Ally Triforce is ideal for this, since Level 4 monsters are common in this archetype, and using an EARTH Attribute activates Triforce's effect to keep an opponent's Spell and Trap cards from activating during battle. But be careful with these styles of summon, since they place Madolche in the Graveyard unavoidably. Weaknesses The biggest weakness to the archetype is their reliance on access to the Graveyard; card effects that banish or simply remove that access, like Necrovalley or Macro Cosmos, are a big problem, and there are few cards that help return banished cards back to the deck or hand, where the Madolche can use them. They also rely heavily on Spell and Trap support, so if their resources are limited - such as through the use of the common Great Shogun Shien or Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En - they won't be able to reach their full strength and will have a hard time finding victory. Note that despite having "Necrovalley" active on the field, the "Madolche" monsters can still use their own effects when they're sent to the Graveyard. Recommended cards Monsters * Battle Fader * Cyber Valley * D.D. Warrior Lady * Genex Ally Birdman * Giant Rat * Grave Protector * Guardian Eatos * Madolche Butrusk * Madolche Chouxvalier * Madolche Croiwanssant * Madolche Majoleine * Madolche Marmamaid * Madolche Mew-feuille * Madolche Mehple * Madolche Messengelato * Madolche Puddingcess * Malefic Stardust Dragon * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole Spells * Bait Doll * Double Summon * Field Barrier * Madolche Chateau * Madolche Ticket * Overlay Regenerate * Pot of Avarice * Recycle * Raregold Armor * Terraforming Traps * Attack Invulnerability * Localized Tornado * Madolche Happy Festa * Madolche Manner * Madolche Tea Break * Madolche Waltz * Safe Zone * Starlight Road * The Transmigration Prophecy * Ultimate Offering * Waboku * Xyz Reborn * Xyz Soul Extra * Ancient Fairy Dragon * Daigusto Emeral * Fairy King Alverd * Genex Ally Triforce (If using Genex Ally Birdman) * Giant God of the Silvery Mountain * Number 20: Giga-Brilliant * Number 39: Utopia * Number 50: Black Corn * Stardust Dragon * Queen Madolche Tiaramisu